Black Coffee
by Absolute Despair Girl
Summary: A story about a bitter cup of coffee and a sweet friendship. "Sometimes, I like sweet things."


**Read further for shitty fluff and an unedited story.**

**This story correlates to Tumbling In Progress, but you don't need to read that story. This story is just about Miku and Piko going to a cafe.**

**Wow, I'm so creative.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, and this disclaimer is here so I could increase the word count.**

* * *

"One cup of black coffee and one green tea latte!" the waitress, Ruko, said enthusiastically as she placed our drinks on the table. "Hope you enjoy~!"

"Thanks, Ruko!" Miku chirped, equally giddy. "You're the bestest!"

I groaned inwardly. Miku, no. That's not a word.

"I _am_ pretty grand, aren't I?" The titan-sized server smirked before facing my way. In a hushed tone, she called to me. "Hey, Piko."

"What?" I asked, eying her with suspicion as I motioned for my coffee. She was always planning something devious, so I was usually cautious around her.

She closed one of her eyelids and giggled. Her cat-like eyes seemed like they were suggesting something. The pig-tailed woman left without another word, spinning the silver tray by her hand and strutting away from us as if she accomplished something.

What was that all about? ...Wait, did she just wink at me?

"Sorry, Piko!" The turquoise-haired girl apologized, snapping me out of my thoughts. Her mood changed in a flash when Ruko left. She put her hands together as if she was saying a prayer and gave me a pained expression. It was almost as if she was cringing. "I swear I had my wallet with me before we entered the cafe!"

"It's fine," I reassured her, but she kept pestering me like the time when she accidentally punched me in the face.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, her eyes shining.

"Yes."

"Are you super sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you super duper sure?

"Uh-huh."

"Are you super duper uber-"

"Miku, no."

"Eh, really?"

"I'm just joshing you." I could see the relief in her face. Was she that worried? "Don't worry. It's on me."

"Thank you, Piko~!" My childhood friend's mood instantly lit up, faster than the speed of light itself. Wearing a stupid grin on her face, she sang, "I owe you one! ...Or two. Or do I owe you three favors? Maybe it was four-"

"I think I get your point, Miku." I stated. If I didn't interrupt her, who knows how long she would have talked. For hours? Days? Months? Years? Centur-

Piko, no.

I earned her famous pout, but I pretended I didn't see it and didn't bother to say anything else. Instead, I sipped my coffee... and almost spat it out. Was that why Ruko winked at me? Because she made black coffee even more bitter then it already was?

...That devil.

Ignoring the taste the best I could, I took my second sip, and Miku took her twentieth.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you a question about something." Saying this, her fingers pressed against her cup which bared a pattern of navy blue hearts.

"What is it?" I gazed at her expectantly, my hands now down at my lap. I could hear the wind chimes ringing in the distance.

"Why do you like black coffee?" Her eyes gleamed with curiosity. It seemed familiar, somehow.

That was a weird question for Miku. "What do you mean by why?"

"What do you like about it? Isn't it too bitter?" She shot out questions as if she was a malfunctioned printer spewing out sheets of paper. "Doesn't the color itself look strange? Doesn't it taste unpleasant without cream or sugar?"

I blinked at her, bewildered by her sudden interrogation. Did I really need a reason to drink my coffee black?

In all honesty, coffee tasted awful. But black coffee? It was like liquified hell. It was too bitter to describe in puking sounds, and it even leaves a bitter aftertaste as if it was another kick to the shin. So, why did I like it?

I guess it was addicting, in a way. It was a great help if I pull an all-nighter when I'm scrolling through Tumblr. Somehow, I wasn't extremely satisfied with this answer and I bet Miku wouldn't be either.

Staring down at my mug, I saw my eyes reflecting off the caffeine-filled liquid. Miku crossed her legs as she waited for my reply, her skirt rustling ever so slightly. The table shook a bit, and both of our cups did the same. My reflection distorted.

If I was a drink, I would probably be black coffee. No one could like me without changing an aspect of who I am just like how no one could like black coffee without adding any sugar or cream. Maybe that's why I liked it.

Somehow, I could relate to this drink. My reflection stilled, and I saw myself again in the dark liquid.

"It's personal." I half-lied, sighing. If I told her the real reason, she would have probably laughed at me.

She frowned at me and exhaled in response. Reaching for my creme mug, she asked me for my permission to drink some and I complied, though I was a little weary. When I thought she was only going to drink a small portion of my coffee, she instead chugged down the whole thing like how barbarians drink their beers in one gulp.

"Bitter!" She whined childishly, slamming the mug back on the table. It was a miracle how the cup, nor the table cracked. I didn't want to pay any extra for damages to this cafe. "It's bitter! Extremely bitter! More bitter than **my** soul!"

"Miku, no." I deadpanned, "You're going to make a scene." It was too late for that though. Other customers gave us annoyed expressions, and even Ruko looked slightly weirded out.

"Oops! Sorry," she quieted down, her cheeks turning into a pink hue. "I couldn't help it though! Seriously, I thought my taste buds were going to die!"

"You didn't need to drink the whole damn thing. Or any of it, in fact."

"But now I know the reason why you like your coffee black!"

"What?"

"Well, sometimes coffee makes you super sleepy instead of waking you up, right? If you drink your coffee black though, the bitterness will give you an extra kick! It's like someone is motivating you in the morning when you don't want to face life, and I think that would make it reasonable why you would like black coffee." Saying this, she smiled down at my now empty cup as if she was thanking it for its existence.

"...If I'm a cup of black coffee, you must be a sugar cube," I mumbled sweetly.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you. Did you say something?"

"I-it was nothing."

* * *

"Piko, are you alright?" A concerned Ruko asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Hmm?" I rose an eyebrow at her. Did I look sick or something? "I'm fine. ...Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm grand. I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up." She pursed her mouth in a devious smirk, before wiping it off completely and replacing it with a face of concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied, just wanting my drink already. "What's with the strange question?"

"Oh, it's just..." she drawled off, hesitant with her answer, "...you ordered the usual, but this time your coffee has an _extremely_ large amount of sugar in it."

I could only look away. "Sometimes, I like sweet things."

* * *

**Hehe, I added a The Fault In Our Stars reference. Find it, and I'll actually write another story this month. **

**Since Ruko's appearance looks like a girl, I used female pronouns. Sorry if that bothers anyone.**

**Please tell me if I made any mistakes. I am extremely tired.**

**Okay, bye.**


End file.
